


Let your spirit guide you

by SchizoidSeth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Street Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidSeth/pseuds/SchizoidSeth
Summary: This story came to me in my dreams and I really think it's story worthy.  A jump into the world of the outcasts To secret life of the freaks.Where a girl will find what she always wanted, a family. It's a cute and sad story about the spirits we all hold within and maybe just maybe we aren't all born with it inside us. A piece of their soul is waiting out there for them to find.





	

"What a curious child."

Mother and her friends always said that but, I didn't know what their were talking about.

"I'm looking for something."

I said once when my mom was having a cup of tea with her close friend.

"Oh child, what did you lose?"

Chuckled moms close friend, Alice I think. I turn to the slender woman, my long brown hair batting my face. I met her emerald eyes and say sadly,

"I'm not sure madam, I'm not sure."

"Oh Esperanza, What am I going to do with you? "

Mother states playfully as fixing the straps on my brown sundress. The collar had a pale brown circular ruffle collar and lining on the ends of the dress. On the tips of the bow on the back was the same pale brown.

"Mother could you braid my hair?"

"Of cou-"

Alice jumped up and squealed,

"Please let me braid her hair! IT'S SO ADORABLE!!!"

"Alright, are you okay with that Esperanza?"

"Yes of course!"

As Alice braids my hair she comments,

"Maybe she's looking for her prince?"

"What?! Oh Alice do stop thinking of such Idiotic ideas! She is much too young for such distractions."

Mother says as fixing her green sundress. Her brown hair cascading into a long braid.

"There's a male teen I keep seeing every time I'm somewhere new, mother do you know this boy?"

"Do tell child, do tell then I will answer."

Mother sits down next to Alice, who's beside me both looking curiously at me.

"He has blue eyes that seem to glow and he wears a black hoodie. The ends of the hoodie are the same dark blue as his eyes. He wears black pants with dark blue pants cuffs and dark blue belt."

Mothers and Alice's eyes cast downward sadly

"Yes, That's Nox, the local newspaper boy. He takes in children off the streets and gives them a home. He works five jobs a day to support the children. Such a sad story for a 16 year old but, there's not much we can do with that young man." 

Mother sighs and then contentious as drying her tears,

"If you ever get lost or we separated some how, I want you to go straight to him, no matter what, okay. He knows the streets and bring you back safe and sound. Isn't that right Alice?"

Alice takes a shaky breath and says,

"Yes, I ran away from my parents when I was 8, at your age Esperanza, and I found a cruel world. I was hungry and scared of the buglers and criminals that seemed be everywhere. One day, I was running from a criminal and He came to my rescue. Note he was very young then, younger than I was!! I was a nosey child back then but, even at the age 5, I think he was, he answered all my questions with a smile. He gave me cloths, drew me a bath, and treated my wounds. Next morning I woke in my bed, with my parents crying tears of joy."

"He sound amazing!"

That's all I could say but, something nagged at my brain

................

................

Whats his story?


End file.
